


Happy

by kho



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 16:24:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10136768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kho/pseuds/kho
Summary: Episode tag post 7x18, post-bomb:  Danny decides he has two choices.  Wait Steve out for whatever it is he has to say, or go ahead and freak out preemptively at how difficult Steve’s finding it to say.  He opts for the former and grabs a beer, opening it and handing it off to Steve before opening one for himself.





	

The door slams open at 7pm and Danny about jumps the fuck out of his skin before turning to see that it’s Steve with one fistful of a six pack of Longboards and the other hand full of a pizza from the least objectionable pizzaria on Danny’s side of the island.

“Fuck me, Steven, did you knock the damn thing down?  You’re a bull in a China shop,” Danny bitches, standing and following Steve into the kitchen.  

Steve’s standing at the counter staring at the beer and pizza in front of him in confusion, like he somehow wasn’t the one that put it there.  He blinks and looks up at Danny and clears his throat.  “Gimme uh.”  He holds up a finger.  “Just give me.”

Danny decides he has two choices.  Wait Steve out for whatever it is he has to say, or go ahead and freak out preemptively at how difficult Steve’s finding it to say.  He opts for the former and grabs a beer, opening it and handing it off to Steve before opening one for himself.

“You make me happy, Danny,” Steve says finally.

“Okay,” Danny says with a blink.  When Steve doesn’t continue after Danny takes a swig of his beer he nods.  “You make me happy too, Steven.”

“When you retire,” Steve starts.

“Oh God, Steve, I wasn’t saying… I’m not retiring _immediately_ , or even any time soon--”

“ _When you retire_ ,” Steve says, holding up his finger again.  “That means what, exactly?  For us.”

Danny frowns.  “Us.”

“When you retire and you open your restaurant and Gracie’s your head of staff and Charlie’s running the office and you’re not with me at the Palace every day anymore, what does that mean,” Steve says, rushing through it, just the edge of panic bleeding through in the tone.  

“It means I have a different day job, Steve.”

Steve nods.  “But for us.  What does it mean for _us_?”

Danny shakes his head, his hands spreading wide.  “What the hell are you--”

“You make me happy, Danny,” Steve says, leaning against the counter behind him, crossing his arms and raising the bottle of beer to his lips but not drinking from it.  “And, in the last year, Danny… In the last year I’ve nearly died a couple of times, and in the years before that I’ve nearly died a couple of hundred more, but in the past year, Danny, in the past year--”

“Yeah,” Danny says, because for him too, this past year has been different.  Has been more eye opening, has seemed to highlight the finality of each act just that much more than it has in years previous.  “I get it.”

“Yeah, because, you make me happy, Danny, happier than anyone has in a long time, and.”  Steve closes his eyes, shakes his head.  “Lynn is just this…  I’m not being a dick, but.”

“You’re about to be a little bit of a dick.”

Steve grins.  “Maybe, but I’m not trying to be.”  He sighs.  “But Lynn is a little bit of a time passer.  And, she knows it.  We… we’re good.  We have fun.  We, ya know, we pass the time well.”

Danny rolls his eyes.  “Okay, yeah, getting it.”

“But she’s not important.  She’s not.”  Steve closes his eyes, lifts a hand to cover his face.  “I’m just digging the hole deeper on my dickery here, so let me change tacts.”

“Good plan,” Danny says, smirking.

“Every day is a day closer to me being dead,” Steve says finally, looking back up.

“Jesus, Steve.”

“Every day, I can step outside of my home and walk into traffic, or get hit by a bullet, or my kidneys could shut down or my liver, or, I get taken out by a sniper at 10,000 feet.”  He lets out a huff and meets Danny’s eyes.  “And yesterday we almost get taken out by a dirty bomb, and do you know what my thought was?”

“Goddamn when is this going to get any damn easier,” Danny asks.

Steve smiles.  “No.”  He shrugs.  “My thought was, at least it’s with him.”

Danny snorts.  “Yeah, awesome.  Thanks.”

“No, Danny, because…”  Steve steps forward, crowds into Danny’s space enough for Danny to take a tiny step back, just the tiniest step back.  “Because I just can’t stand the thought of ever, ever not having you.”

Danny looks up into Steve’s eyes and feels a lump form in his throat.  “I’m not retiring yet, Steve.”

“I don’t give a shit,” Steve says, reaching forward, grasping Danny’s elbow and pulling him closer.  “Retire.  Retire next year.  Retire next month. Retire today.  Just don’t leave me.”

Danny finds it hard to breathe.  “Steve.”

“I’ve never really thought about the future, Danny,” Steve says, stepping one final step closer, backing Danny up into the counter behind them.  “It’s not really a luxury you get as a SEAL, it’s about the mission it’s about the day, it’s about what’s next, immediately next.  I never really thought about the white picket fences and the wedding and the kids and the growing old with someone before I came back, before you.”

Danny fights himself to take a deep breath.  “And now.”

“Now, all I know is you make me happy, and I can’t stand the thought of ever not having you right here, by my side,” Steve says, voice pitching low, almost a whisper.   “With me, forever.”

Danny swallows.  “Forever.”

“So own your restaurant, quit Five-O, but can we stop this now please,” Steve says, and he leans down, his forehead leaned against Danny’s, breath ghosting over his face.  “Can we just let this be what I swear to God it is, Danny, it’s always been us, it’s always been this, you and me, can we have it now?”

Danny barely gets out the, “yeah,” before Steve’s lips are on his and his hand goes from Danny’s elbow to his waist, other hand reaching up to grab at the side of Danny’s neck as Steve leans into him and presses his tongue between Danny’s lips and takes, takes, takes everything that’s inside of Danny that he never knew he was willing to give.

Danny pulls back, cups Steve’s face in his hands, grins wide, and says, “Hell yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr here under [@lovethesnark](http://lovethesnark.tumblr.com). 
> 
> Fanfiction Website  
> MOST of my fic is not on AO3, though all of my H5O and beyond is as AO3 didn't exist yet and it was too much to archive. It can be found on my website at [LoveTheSnark.com](http://www.lovethesnark.com).


End file.
